The KCCOP is a consortium of 6 hospitals, 7 affiliated physician offices, and 21 investigators--representing a resource of 2,385 hospital beds. We have successfully operated for three years as a CCOP with a Central Operations Committee overseeing all scientific activities. The Operations Office, located at fiscal agent Baptist Memorial Hospital, provides centralized support and data management procedures. All units have clearly defined roles and formalized operating procedures, and a strong quality control element. The KCCOP will continue to serve the same 8-county SMSA with a population of over 1.3 million. Of the 5,071 new cancer patients projected for 1986, 2,740 of these patients will be seen at member institutions. Black and Hispanic residents comprise 15-20% of this population. We have a long-standing record of community involvement in oncologic research and the 6 component hospitals have 900 affiliated physicians. The hospitals have joint disease site committees, patient management guidelines, oncology nursing committees, policies, procedures, IRB's, and data management support. KCCOP has had a formal quality control plan since its inception and a good record for data quality (only 3 of 261 patient registrations have been judged ineligible and numerous data reviews ensure completeness and accuracy). In the past 3 years, KCCOP investigators have placed 261 patients on clinical protocols, an average accrual rate of 87 patients per year. KCCOP currently manages more than 100 active protocols from three research bases: SWOG, RTOG, and M.D. Anderson. We project to achieve 67 SWOG accrual credits, 14 RTOG, and 46 MDA in Year 05. Our record of cancer control activities is lengthy having previously developed a five-hospital cooperative hospice, joint patient management guide-lines, joint site and specialty committees, outreach, professional and patient education, pain clinics, screening programs, etc.